


Find yourself in my arms

by matsuba44



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But he's a good boyfriend too, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Failwolf, Derek loses his memory, Hospitals, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Memory Loss, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad, Sick Stiles, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles and Derek's relationship work, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Witch!Stiles, Witches, familiar!isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuba44/pseuds/matsuba44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up in the hospital.</p><p>Something happened to him, he just can't quite place it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the loss of a mother

**Author's Note:**

> anything marked in between the *** is in the past

****

 

" _STILES!!_ "

 

Stiles could feel something pulling at him from the inside, a bond maybe but as far as he knew there wasn't such a thing. Something important happened during these last few years, he just couldn't remember what it was. The only thing he can remember is his mother, and growing up without one.

 

" _STILES!_ "

 

He could hear the voice growing fainter, as if something was blocking out another thing. He jolted awake and found himself chained up in a basement, a woman was standing infront of him smirking. She said quietly "well looks like our work went well. Perhaps you should be happy considering you don't have to deal with him anymore"

 

Stiles heart sped up "WHO?!" The woman just shook her head with a hand over her mouth to keep in the giggles as if he was just a child. Stiles could still feel a voice calling out to him in his head but it was gettng quieter, he was afraid of losing this voice. He didn't know why but it seemed important to him. "What's happening?" The witch just turned around and walked away as if he wasn't important anymore, saying something about an creature needing to be put down.

 

He squirmed wishing that the chains would unlock or he could just get out of them, something seemed to be stopping him from moving. He couldn't turn his head to look at whatever was holding him. Stiles focused on the voice trying to coax it into being louder. A bulk of muscle formed in his mind, he couldn't quite place this man. It felt wrong not being able to place him. He couldn't even see his face, as if it was blurred out by something.

 

Stiles wondered briefly where his best friend was at or his pa-wait what? Stiles couldn't seem to think of that either. Something was wrong with him, he didn't know what but it seemed as if everything was wrong. That person did something to him and he couldn't figure out what it was. He arched his back as he felt a searing hot pain build up in his lower back. Stiles could feel like his skin was burning, whatever was happening to him or someone else it certainly felt painful.

 

He blacked out again. Another memory flooding his mind, one of his father this time. Him drinking as if something bad had happened to them both, Stiles could feel tears go down his face. His body felt raw, and painfully sensetive as if someone had touched his whole body and rubbed sand paper all over it until he couldn't bare it anymore.

 

****

 

 Stiles was feeling like something had released within him, something powerful he woke up again this time more slowly, in a different room. A strong hand was covering his, a soft smile on the owner's face as he looked at Stiles "hi" the man said, so much softer than what Stiles thought. This man was so much similar to the man in Stiles memory. Stiles didn't want to meet his eyes anymore as he looked away and found himself in the hospital, machines beeping to keep track of his vitals. Panic was rising in Stiles as he tried to breath, the man was saying his name trying to get Stiles to calm down to breath but, he couldn't he just couldn't. Bad memories were here, his mother then his father. Stiles blinked as if everything focused back to the two of them. Him and this man infront of him, he could feel himself calming down, this gentle warmth comforting him. Stiles didn't think his father had ever been in the hospital before. Stiles sighed as he looked at the man wanting to ask a billionaire or more questions instead his tongue got out the first question before his brain could catch up "who are you?" The man flinched, literally he flinched and pulled his hand away, Stiles let out a whimper at the loss of contact but it was out before he could stop it. The man seemed unfazed and shook his head no as he said to Stiles "i'm.. Your husband.."

 

Stiles couldn't bring his hand up to his face, most of his seemed paralyzed for the moment so he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man and said to him "how come i don't have a ring and i don't remember liking guys before." The man looked away melancholy as he said to Stiles "because we're not like, we never were. Yo-We're just perfect for each other." After awhile of silence the man talked again "tell me.. What do you remember?" Stiles bit his lip as he thought about it for abit. "i remember being in a basement, i remember my father drinking after my mother passed, i remember the years in between those and.. That's it.. I just don't remember you and.. This." He said as he looked between his hands and the man's hands looking for a ring or anything but unable to find one he sighed in frustration. "I also don't remember anything about you other than you've got strong muscles and you're voice called out to me in the basement."

 

The man nodded quietly as he said to himself "of course **you**  would remember that.." Stiles raised an eyebrow at that but letted the man talk it out. It seemed naturally for him to do so which was weird for Stiles. "It's when things were getting bad for us. You personally because they hadn't exactly erased me from your memories. I was.. Too deep.. Inside.. You.." The man seemed to be struggling with words at this, he seemed to be wanting to say more but was having to big of a problem to say it to Stiles. As if it was a really horrible memory for the man. "My name is Derek. You're now 28 and i'm 33 years old." Stiles seemed shocked at the information, this man certainly didn't seem 33, he seemed like he was still in his early 20s. "Stiles..." The man's voice was softer this time. "you've been in a coma for four years. Four long years." Stiles eyes watered at that, he could feel tears falling down his face as he saw how vunerable the man was, how weak he seemed compared to how strong he was earlier on. The more they talked, the more it seemed like this man, no Derek seemed to be breaking as if this was just a dream for him. Stiles said quietly to Derek "come here sourwolf." Again his mouth spoke before his brain could catch up and that nickname, it just seemed right because Derek had blinked, then he scrowled which made Stiles think of the nickname again as Derek quietly climbed onto the side of the bed and gently laid his head on Stiles shoulder. Inhaling his scent through his nose which made Stiles slightly uncomfortable but as time went on Stiles seemed to melt into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry but i got this stuck in my head after listening to a song.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlVBg7_08n0


	2. anger mangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _HA! Control your anger they said!! Ha! Easy for them!! Their mate isn't in the hospital comatosed for FOUR FUCKING YEARS!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look, a update yay~
> 
> next one is about isaac being a familiar this one is about Derek. Who is still a werewolf by the way.

**  
** _Derek's_ _pov_

**FOUR YEARS!**

**It took for Stiles to wake up!**

**FOUR FUCKING LONG YEARS!!**

Derek was pissed no, he was more than pissed he was ready to slaughter a whole town to prove them wrong because Stiles, yeah Stiles. His mate, husband and lover for 18 years was awake. They were all wrong saying he wouldn't wake up, they all gave up after 2 years.

 

**NOT DEREK!**

 

No he refused to give up the strong confident boy he fell in love with. Stiles was gonna wake up when he was ready, he just needed time. They all needed time to recover from the lost(not lost) of Isaac. All Derek needed right now was for the boy to ask him what happen but, for now he needed to gently ease Stiles back into the supernatural one step at a time, one day at a time. The man before him was still Stiles but, he was so much more than what Stiles knew he was. Stiles was a witch, not a wizard. No, people often thought he was a wizard but no, he's an elemental witch. Nothing more, nothing less. Stiles knows how to cast spells simple ones but his talents are better in controlling the elements.

 

Derek was first confused on how Stiles developed these abilities but, it would have to be at the very start where Stiles had controlled the mountain ash which was a substance of the element earth and fire. Derek shook his head with a gentle smile as he brought himself back to the present. He gently backed away from Stiles who was back asleep, his wolf whined wanting more time for Stiles to talk to him, to reassure him that he was back now. Derek made his features stoic and walked out of the hospital quietly to call the sheriff. The man answered with a sleep hazed "h'llo" Derek talked slowly and loudly to made sure the sheriff understood his request.

 

After two hours of waiting the sheriff arrived with a cage and a simple sigh "i still don't approve of this method just so you know." Derek looked away with no words. "Stiles told me to do this." The sheriff glared at Derek "when did he say to use Isaac on him?" Derek sighed "i'll explain later on.." The sheriff winced "you can't tell me stuff and not expect an explanation for this Derek." A growl interrupted the twos bickering. "hold your horses mutt, we'll be inside in a minute." Derek growled at the sheriff "he's not a mutt he's a wolf." "same thing" "no it's not" "grrrr" "shut up Isaac" "GRRR" "i said shut it"

 

The trio argued until an older woman stepped out and yanked on both of their ears "quit disturbing the peace and either come inside or go away." Derek looked shocked that melissa had the balls to yank on his ear. The sheriff looked amused by this. Derek yanked the cage out of the Sheriff's hands and walked into the hospital. Nobody bothered to stop Derek because if they did they were met with a snarl and shoved aside. "i don't like that isaac was turned into a wolf. Not that it was either of those twos fault but still, i don't like it." Derek quietly walked into Stiles room and without a glance back he shutted the door and locked it from the outside. He closed the blinds to both the hospital and to the outside making sure to shut the window to the outside.

 

The room was starting to stiffen with an air of magic thrumming from Isaac and Stiles. Derek sighed once more as he laid the cage down and opened it up, quickly snatching on Isaac's collar before he had the chance to go to Stiles instantly "shhhh.. I need for you to speak to me Isaac. What do you feel?" "memories." "what kind?" "pain" "that doesn't help" "shut it, i'm working on it." Isaac's fur was rumbling along his body as if an electric shock was being delivered to him but he wasn't in pain per say, just using the magic that was stored inside him. "i hate being a familiar." "shh focus Isaac" "i am.." "do you need me to let go?" "yes. I need to touch Stiles." "can you promise no bright lights happening?" "nope.." Before Derek could say anything or even keep his hold on Isaac he was gone and by Stiles' side. Licking his cheek gently, testing for a reaction. Stiles was smiling and trying to reach for something. Isaac lowered his body down to Stiles' hands. The movement of Isaac's fur increased, something was definitely happening here. Derek just didn't know so instead he sat down by a chair near the door and waited quietly.

 

Several hours passed with silence as the room grew between becoming darker and brighter. When the moon finally showed things had definitely become brighter. Derek closed his eyes and had his whole body shifted to the door away from the brightness. If anybody was in the hospital they wouldn't of been able to know what was going on due to the brightness and the closed blinds. Finally after several more hours had passed the brightness seemed to die down and Derek was able to see but not hear due to the constant ringing. Derek had to shut off his hearing almost all together because of it, it was difficult to even understand what was happening right now. He just knew that Isaac and Stiles were both okay and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrrGKR8Xii4
> 
> ^ i wasn't really inspired by this video but it sorta comes with it


	3. A Silent Prayer Of Rememberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles slowly comes back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK! I'M BACK! I've been meaning to get back to this so, i'm really sorry for not getting back onto this sooner. The fair kept me busy for abit then, life got hectic and now i'm back to writing this fic. This lovely beautiful fic that i stopped writing earlier on.

_Stiles PoV_

 

The first words that come out of Stiles mouths were "good puppy."

 

Isaac whined as he felts Stiles fingers loosened then go completely slack as they fell to his side. The machine stopped beeping for a second, then two and then.. It went back to normally beating at Stiles' heartbeat.

 

_Derek's PoV_

 

Derek freaked the fuck out at hearing nothing from Stiles during those first five seconds. His gut was clenching uncomfortably as he looked at Stiles and Isaac on the bed together, then like he fell into a blissful dream, sound flooded back into the room with Stiles quick rabbit beating heart. His gut un-clenching peacefully as he watched the rise and fall of Stiles' chest. Stiles was still alive, his mate, his lover  _STILES._

 

Derek seriously was going to cry, he knew it was a risk and he was willing to take it. The coin had flipped on the good side but, at what cost? What cost did it cost Derek to do this? Derek breathed in raggedly as he heard a knock at the door. "DEREK! OPEN THE DOOR!" He scrambled as he heard the Sheriff's distress over his son. The light had long since faded after Stiles and Isaac's touching. Derek quietly opened the door as the Sheriff nearly scrambled over his own feet, trying to move past Derek to get to his son. "No John." Derek held John back as he tried to move past Derek, impatient to get to Stiles "you need to let  ** _IT_**  settle first." John blinked confused at first then understanding lit his eyes and he ducked his head as he let Derek shut the door on him and the medical staff trying to shove through the door. He could hear John trying to reassure the staff, telling them that Derek knows what he is doing. Melissa comes bustling by to help and since she's a senior nurse they take her word over Johns more which,  **ow**. Derek grunted in sympathy as he sniffed the air, hearing isaac let out a excited yelp while he dropped off of Stiles as gently as possible. "Derek, Derek, Derek. He's OKAY!" Derek heard Isaac yelp excitedly hardly containing his glee. Derek literally had to chase after Isaac to grab him and hold onto him so that the mating bond between him and Stiles remained solid in a way. Derek could feel the magic settling, smoothing over as if a giant wave crashed into some sand and is making everything softer, gentle and kind.

 

He's afraid to ask, he knows he shouldn't push his luck and Stiles needs his rest but, something is nagging at him so he asks Derek quietly "can.. Is.. Will he remember us?" Isaac snuffled-sneezed like a dog as he said to Derek "in time. You'll need to.. You're have to court him again but, your bond should remain. It's just that their power was.. Strong. You'll have to relearn each other again." Derek sighed with relief, just knowing that he'll be able to court Stiles again seems like he'll have the best time of his life while having to get to know Stiles all over again. Isaac barked again as he said to Derek "and Derek.." "yes?" "i'm sorry." Derek blinked for a second and then he was in his loft and he couldn't remember the past four years, his mind a complete blank. He looked at the calender as he saw the date and thought to himself " _what the fuck happened for seven years?!_ " He remember meeting up with Stiles for their first date and that's it. That's literally all he can remember and the date didn't seem to thrilling for either party. Derek was supposed to make it romantic and he failed horribly with it but, Stiles was pleased with it and gave Derek a kiss at the end thanking him for the effort.

 

_John's PoV_

 

John smiled quietly as he entered the room and saw that Isaac was just sitting staring at John with a glint in his eye as if he did something he thought was pretty funny. John just couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked at Isaac with the same knowing smirk "you didn't do what i think you did, did you?" Isaac just barked happily as he trotted happily into his carrier and just did a dog smile flopping his tongue out and panting contently. John just couldn't help but, laugh quietly. He could feel the buzz in the air but, it was simmered down. Like just a gentle low breeze that felt wonderful on a very hot day. John signaled Melissa's crew to come in quietly as he noticed the slow rise and fall of his chest with the much slower and content heart beat. His son was sleeping peacefully for the first time in years.

 

He went over to Isaac's cage and quietly shut the door as he noticed the mischief look in Isaac's eyes "you totally did it didn't you? Bet you're regretting it now that you're exhausted from using that much magic? You're supposed to help ground him not abuse his magic." Isaac shrugged his shoulder and just fell asleep contently letting out a big exhale that blew dog breath right into John's screwed up face as he smelt it. " _UGH. Stiles is so getting you off of dog biscuits, they stink and make your breath really bad._ " John smiled pleasantly as he picked up Isaac's cage and walked out of the hospital with a gentle squeeze on Melissa's shoulder and a quick "i'll see you later tonight" they had dinner to go to tonight but, John would have to find someone else to babysit Isaac since Derek seemed to have a 'relapse' of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got some new ideas and bright new plans for Stiles and Derek. :D This was literally supposed to be a short fic but, my brain is like NOPE NEW PLAN MAKE IT LONGER >:U
> 
> Sorry for it being so short 

**Author's Note:**

> just an fyi tags will be edited here and there
> 
> edit: TAGS TAGS EVERYWHERE!! By the way, i'm still deciding on how long to make this.


End file.
